Matheew/P2
"I guess I must apologize for the rudeness I had earlier. I was on a rush." Matheew is a rival that the player encounters after leaving Professor Cypress's house. He dons black glasses (with a key stone), a black shirt and jeans. He's rude at first, trying to escape as soon as possible from the player. He's battled for the first time on the second route. His Mawile always will mega evolve, and it's affectionate towards him, staying on his shoulders. After the player becomes the Champion, he'll help Professor Cypress on his researches. The player can show one Pokémon to him and he'll give his personal opinion on it. Plot Matheew is firstly seen outside of Professor Cypress's house, running away from the player and pushing him/her away. He plans to join Team Servon. To do so, he steals a Mawile from the Professor and flees (This is not present in the second version. In the second version, he's already in the route in which the player battles him). He battles the player a little later. Eventually, he leaves Team Servon. Each time the player defeats him, the next time he'll battle the player, he'll have 1 extra Pokémon in his party. Second Version In the second version, he's already helping the professor in his researches, and is older. This time, he dons a lab coat and Mawile stays outside the Pokeball. He's ashamed in being part of Team Servon in the past and he gives the player an walkie talkie to communicate with them inside Servon's base. He already has all the gym badges, and isn't interested in beating the Elite Four. Teams He never leads with Mawile. The third battle has him as being a member of Team Servon. First Battle: Mawile (Level 10) Second Battle: Mawile (Level 30. Holds a Mawilite) Gyarados (level 28) Third Battle (This battle is absent in the second version): Mawile (Level 37) Gyarados (Level 34) Gardevoir (Level 33) Fourth Battle: Mawile (Level 45) Gyarados (Level 43) Gardevoir (Level 42) Medicham (Level 42) Fifth Battle: Mawile (Level 54) Gyarados (Level 52) Gardevoir (Level 51) Medicham (Level 51) Absol (Level 52) Sixth Battle: Mawile (Level 61) Gyarados (Level 59) Gardevoir (Level 58) Medicham (Level 58) Absol (Level 57) Bannete (Level 56) Seventh Battle: All as above, except that they're number 78 Eight Battle: All Pokémon are level 85 Ninth Battle: All Pokémon are level 90 Tenth: All Pokémon are level 100. Eleventh (This battle can only happen after the player has beaten all the other rivals. He uses a machine to boost his Pokémon's levels and enable them all to Mega Evolve): Mega Mawile (Level ???), Mega Bannete (Level ???), Mega Gardevoir (Level ???), Mega Absol (Level ???), Mega Gyarados (Level ???), Mega Medicham (Level ???) Quotes *"Outta my way!" *"So, you followed me, huh?" *"Well. You surely are persistant" *"Well, let's stop playing around, I got a team to join." *"Mawile, Mega Evolve!" Mawilite *"...You're impressive." loss *"So, we find ourselves again. Shall we battle?" Battle *"Humiliating." loss *"Oh hey, we meet again, huh. Surprised to see me here?" Servon's base *"You're becoming a sort of nuisance. Why don't I stop you?" Battled as Team Servon member *"...I failed, didn't I?" as Servon Member *"You again. Is it coincidence? Either way, it's great to battle someone once in a while. Don't you worry, I left Team Servon. Power ain't the thing I want." Battle *"Still great." loss *"Hello again, have you been doing well? I certainly hope your Pokémon are okay..." part of fifth battle *"...So you stand a chance against me." part of Fifth Battle *"I guess I was too cocky." loss *"Holy God, we're meeting a lot of times. Do I even need to ask you?" Battle *"My suspicions weren't wrong, you're indeed amazing." Loss *"So, looks like you're even stronger than before, may we battle?" Eight and Ninth battles *"You're indeed stronger." Eight and Ninth losses *"I'm trained full-strenght, come at me!" battle *"I lost, even at full strenght!" loss. *"...So you've found me. You must be asking what I'm doing here. I'm here to test a new machine." Battle *"...You want to help test it?" Battle *"I haven't explained what it does. It can boost the Pokémon's level more than before." Battle *"It can be a disaster in wrong hands. I've only developed this to good usage. You know, Police, government..." Battle *"...But I think a battle wouldn't hurt." Battle *"Be ready, it's gonna be the biggest challenge you've ever faced." Battle *"Booting up..."Battle *"...Here we go. Be ready!"Battle *"Wh-What?..." at Eleventh Battle *"You've just proved you're the strongest trainer in the land." at Eleventh Battle *"Good job. I guess I better go back to my researches." at Eleventh Battle *"Oh yeah, I want you to have this Mawilite. Don't you worry, I have another one." at Eleventh Battle *Come visit me at Cypress Labs, I can help you. *"Team Servon is with this... 'Ultima' thing under research. From my knowledge, it's some sort of- Hey, I can't tell you that!" after third battle *"Congratulations on being the Champion. I've met with Sak Urai Chu, Your Brothers and Exo. So you have more than one rival, huh?" becomes champion *"About Team Servon? I got news from 'em. They've disbanded, and their leader was arrested. How I got that info? They've mantained contact with me with info, even though I left the team. I guess they liked me." for Team Servon information. *", huh? Well, I've never trained it before. It looks like it has potential. Train it." Pokémon shown is not in his party and is not level 100. *"That pokémon's nice and strong. Train it well." pokémon shown is in his party and it's NOT a Mawile. *"Ooh, a Mawile! They're my favorite Pokémon!" case Pokémon shown is a Mawile Second Version exclusives *Oh, hello. Are you a new trainer, perhaps? Nice to meet you, I'm Matheew, the Professor's assistant. You seem like you have potential, would you like to battle? encounter *"...Team Servon? I'm ashamed to say this, but... I was a member of Team Servon in the past. I'll help you in foiling their plans. Take this Walkie-Talkie." entering Team Servon's Base *"Bring me any Pokémon and I'll give my opinion on it." the player becomes champion Others *You're using Fusion, huh? Well, I can't say that's unfair. I mean, I DID boost my Pokémon! Player uses Fusion in battle *Do you want my machine? Sorry, but no. player asks for his machine *A Shadow Mewtwo? I should've expected it. player has a Shadow Mewtwo in their Party in the final battle Trivia *After being defeated for the last time, he'll give the player a Dragonium. (Dragonite Mega Stone) *Even though he seemed rude, he takes pride in showing respect towards you. *He actually takes part in Pokémon Contests. In case you enter the Toughness in Master Rank, he has a 50% chance of being present. *The reason he gets 1 pokémon per battle is because he wants to test the player's team building Category:Rival